choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Book 1 Incomplete) * Keep playing without my choices. * Go to Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1! Choice 1 (Book 1 Complete) * Yes, remember my choices! * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 * Face 1 (lightest skin) * Face 2 (darkest skin) * Face 3 (light brown skin) * Face 4 (light skin) Choice 3 * Balayage Bangs (�� 15) (long, ombre waves) * Embelished Updo (�� 15) (dark grey hair in a braided updo) * Short Waves (short, curly, dark red hair) * Long Curls (long, dirty blonde curls) * Medium Straight (straight, collar-length black hair) Choice 4 * Daytime Diva (�� 20) * Romantic Romper (�� 20) * Sleek and Chic (�� 20) * Comfy and Casual Choice 5 * Perfect! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your name? Default is "Jessica." Chapter One: Toast of the Town Choices Choice 1 * How amazing that felt! (No effect) * That I have to go back to real life. (No effect) Choice 2 * Take that, haters! (No effect) * Does this mean I get to go full diva now? (No effect) Choice 3 * I wouldn't go that far. (No effect) * ...Bow. (No effect) Choice 4 * Matt (No effect) * Teja (No effect) * Seth (No effect) * Victoria (No effect) Victoria is only an option in Choice 4 if you paid diamonds to keep her in the movie. Choice 5 * Surprisingly fun! (No effect) * A little weird... (No effect) Choice 6 * Ballroom Glam (��20) ( ) (Step up!) * The LBD ( ) Choice 7 * And I'm gonna wipe the floor with you! (Step Up!) * Break a leg out there. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Over my head. (No effect) * At his waist. (No effect) * In his. (+Step Up!) If you let the timer run out, you freeze. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Slow, quick, slow. (No effect) * Quick, quick, slow. (+Step Up!) * Dabbing. (No effect) If you let the timer run out, Etienne trips over your foot. Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Dip! (+Step Up!) * Twirl! (No effect) * Fall! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you fall. "Dancing Queen" - You won the celebrity dancing contest! (If you get 3 or more "Step Up!") "Two to Tango" - You and Pippa Majors tied in your dance-off! (If you get 2 "Step Up!") "Baby's in a Corner" - You lost the dance-off to Pippa Majors! (If you got 1 or fewer "Step Up!") Choice 11 * Amazing! (No effect) * But I like my place... (No effect) Choice 12 * Very thoughtful, thank you. (No effect) * Totally excessive! (No effect) Choice 13 * Let's do it! (��12) * Not really... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Incredible! (No effect) *Never going to be used. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What room was that in? (No effect) *You mean for the building? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *She's a legend! (No effect) *Who now? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Can you get stuck down here? (No effect) *Does the wine come with the house? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *High-Rise Luxury. ( ) *Old Hollywood Mansion. ( ) Choice 14 * Matt (��30) * Teja (��30) * Seth (��30) * Victoria (��30) * Packing. Diamond Choice 6 (Matt) *They're gorgeous. (No effect) *Seriously? No champagne? Diamond Choice 7 (Matt) *Enjoy these! *Check out the bedroom... if you know what I mean... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Matt) *We should move to the bed. *You're overdressed for the occasion. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Matt) *Let's slow things down. *I want you. Now! ( ) Diamond Choice 6 (Teja) N/A Diamond Choice 6 (Seth) *My favorite! *Is this for me, or you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Seth) *More whiskey! *We could maybe check out the bedroom... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Seth) *This won't change anything. (No effect) *Don't tell me you're staying in that apartment. Diamond Choice 9 (Seth) *Let's slow things down. *Don't stop! ( ) Diamond Choice 6 (Victoria) *This is beautiful! (No effect) *I... don't know if I can keep it alive. Diamond Choice 7 (Victoria) *Let's just enjoy this champagne. *I hope we do more than look at the views in there... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Victoria) *Move to the bed. *Get out of these wet clothes. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Victoria) *Let's slow things down. *Keep going! ( ) Choice 15 * What's wrong with them? (No effect) * Why even bring those? (No effect) Choice 16 * You're scaring me! (No effect) * Spit it out already. (No effect) Chapter Two: Leveling Up ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Unbelievable! (No effect) *Strangely dehumanizing. (No effect) Choice 2 *Excited! (No effect) *Nervous! (No effect) Choice 3 *What are you up to? (No effect) *Did something happen between you? (No effect) Choice 4 *You should tell everyone else. (No effect) *I expect a 10% finder's fee. (No effect) Choice 5 *What a rockstar you are. (No effect) *Your incredible good looks. (No effect) Choice 6 *Amazing! (No effect) *Like a really tough role. (No effect) Choice 7 *Will we get to film together? (No effect) *Will we have any... alone time on set? (No effect) Choice 8 *What a complex role! (No effect) *Do you think you're up to it? (No effect) Choice 9 *Have a point. (No effect) *Should lighten up! (No effect) Choice 10 *Love to join you for a drink. (��16) *Rather stay here. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Walk. (No effect) *Take a car. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Why 'Manderley?' (No effect) *What do you know about EDM? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Are you calling me a fool? (No effect) *If you want my number, you can just ask. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *She sounds fascinating! (No effect) *What, no romance? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Endorsement deals. (No effect) *A string of scandalous romances. *Total artistic freedom. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Thank you for a lovely evening. (No effect) *Did I say something wrong? (No effect) "Hunt Season" - You snuck off to a speakeasy with famed director Thomas Hunt! Choice 11 (Non-diamond) *I actually ran into Thomas Hunt. (No effect) *The bartender just took forever. Choice 12 *Effortlessly Cool (��25) ( ) *Current Outfit ( ) Choice 13 *Be friendly. (No effect) *Be assertive. (No effect) Choice 14 *Act it out. (No effect) *Just deliver the line. (No effect) Choice 15 *Actually read through the lines? (No effect) *Hear more about the coordinated attack? (No effect) There’s no effect either way, but if you want to flatter Tommy then pick the second option. Matt will tease you for sucking up. Choice 16 *You're seriously dedicated to fitness. (No effect) *Is this really the time for that? (No effect) Choice 17 *Sounds great! (No effect) *What are you talking about? (No effect) Chapter Three: Grecian Spy-les ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Are we flying private? (No effect) *I think I forgot my charger! (No effect) Choice 2 *Champagne. (No effect) *Coffee. (No effect) *Just water, please. (No effect) Choice 3 *How did you find this place? (No effect) *When did you have time to set all this up? (No effect) Choice 4 *Itsy-bitsy... (No effect) *Teeny-weeny... (No effect) Choice 5 *Would a spy really wear this? (No effect) *It's really tiny. (No effect) Choice 6 *Isn't my character, Warren, in a hurry? (No effect) *Shouldn't a rocket launcher stay dry? (No effect) Choice 7 *Direct her team to tactical locations. (No effect) *Talk to base about the new spy tech she's developed. (No effect) Choice 8 *Kinda awful. (No effect) *A little lonely. (No effect) Choice 9 *Hell yes. (��17) *Not tonight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Check out that fountain. (No effect.) *Find the accordionist. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Ouzo! (No effect.) *Wine! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Try it all! (No effect.) Diamond Choice 4 *How many reshoots I had to do! (No effect) *Tommy didn't even care about the lines. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 5 *I always have room for that! (No effect.) *Come again? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Love to! (Path A) *Probably better hit the hay. (Path B) (Path B) "Greeking Out" - You spent a romantic night with Matt in town! '' '''Diamond Choice 7 (Path A)' *I need you now. *Let's slow things down. Choice 10 *My mistake, I was distracted. (No effect) *Yeah? And? (No effect) Choice 11 *How did someone so awful get cast? (No effect) *Looks like she's perfect for the part. (No effect) Choice 12 *Vroom! (No effect) Choice 13 *Terrifying. (No effect) *Hilarious! (No effect) Choice 14 *We'll have lifejackets, right? (No effect) *Chadley's driving, right? (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice! *Splutter! *Gun It! (Chase Champ) ⬅ Correct *Wait two more seconds! If the timer ends, you wait and Tommy tells you to go. Choice 16 This is a timed choice! *Turn right! *Do nothing. *Turn left! (Chase Champ) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you do nothing. Choice 17 This is a timed choice! *Follow Apricott! (No effect) *Do nothing. *Head for the platform! (Boom BOOM!) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you do nothing. "Jet Skills" - You impressed director Tommy Phelps during the jet ski chase! (If you chose 3 correct choices). "Wishy-Washy" - You did okay the jet ski chase. (if you got only 2 correct choices.) "Sea Suck" - You didn't do so hot during the big jet ski chase. Choice 18 *Sorry about how the movie ended. (No effect) *Are we... cool? (No effect) Choice 19 *A spy thriller. (No effect) *Mostly about explosions. (No effect) Choice 20 *Let's 'go Dutch!' (��18) *No thanks. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Are you expecting delivery? (No effect) *Is this where you take your revenge? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *How did you know this was here? (No effect) *What if I don't like gyros? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Amazing! (No effect) *So crowded. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *Absolutely! (No effect.) *I'll sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *A lost love? (No effect) *Whether we're going to get sick from that street meat? (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 *Any chance we'll work together again? (No effect) *What happened with the Rembrandt painting? (No effect) Choice 21 *Why not just text? (No effect) *Some people still have ''landlines, you know. (No effect) Chapter Four: ''I'll Make You a Star Choices Choice 1 * Absolutely gorgeous there. (No effect) * Kind of ridiculous. (No effect) Choice 2 * Maybe not a first... (No effect) * That does make more sense. (No effect) Choice 3 * Seth? (No effect) * Josh? (No effect) Choice 4 * Hilarious already! (No effect) * Right up your alley, Josh. (No effect) Choice 5 * Play my line for comedy. (No effect) * Add some drama to this scene. (No effect) Choice 6 * Agree with Seth.(No effect) * Think Teja has a point. (No effect) * See both sides. (No effect) Choice 7 * Just couldn't wait to see you. (No effect) * The production was banned from the country. (No effect) Choice 8 * I think he’s fine on teeth and toes, Seth. (No effect) * You don’t think I should meet with him, Teja? (No effect) Choice 9 * Seth. (�� 20) * Teja. (�� 20) * No one. Diamond Choice 1 (Seth) * Wouldn't she join? * Chomp-Man? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Seth) * Beer. * Glass of wine. (No effect) * Dr. Pepper. Diamond Choice 3 (Seth) * There's nothing wrong with comedy! * This movie is just as important to Teja. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Seth) * Hug help? * Kiss make it better? (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Teja) * What's going on with you guys? (No effect) * Seriously, who can say no to a cat cafe? Diamond Choice 2 (Teja) * Calico kitten (No effect) * Black kitten (No effect) * Tabby kitten (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Teja) * Seth has a point. (No effect) * He should listen to you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Teja) * Watch a movie. (No effect) * Make out. (No effect) Choice 10 * What did he do to you? (No effect) * It can’t be that bad... (No effect) Choice 11 * The pleasure’s all mine. (No effect) * I’ve certainly heard a lot about you. (No effect) Choice 12 * Why you chose me for Double Agent. (No effect) * Why you wanted a meeting. (No effect) Choice 13 * You don’t strike me as a cat person. (No effect) * Do you have any other exotic pets? (No effect) Choice 14 * Purrrrr. (�� 19) * Nope.(No effect) Diamond Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Name the ocelot? Default is "Babou" Choice 15 * Thank you, but there’s no need. (No effect) * Is this a joke? (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Red Carpet Diaries